Adventure of Korra
by StarBlue13
Summary: Korra's parents die in a horrible accident and Mako's family find the girl and take her in. Some years later there is another 'accident'. Mako, Bolin and Korra must then learn to survive and cope without parents or anyone else to care for them. What will happen, and how will they survive.


My first fanfic, please be nice.

Hope you like it,

I do not own anything

Mako's pov-  
Mako walked along the edge the street carful to stay out of the way of the cars as the rain poured down in sheets. He was a tall boy for seven years old with wavy black hair and pale skin that looked as if in rarely saw the sun, his amber eyes were slits as he tried to shield his eyes and face from the rain. Mako had finally caught up with his parents and little brother Bolin when he heard a small noise come from the side of the street.

A small girl with tan skin and brown hair stood curled up in ball. Her hair was soaked and plastered to her face. Her face was covered with bruises and he skiny legs and arms and black and red spots. Her small blue and white dress was plastered to her body offering little warmth to the child. Mako's mother and father joined Mako trying to see what had caught his attention. As soon as Mako's father saw the bruises he started to hurry away. But the small girl looked up and Mako and his family saw her breathtaking blue eyes full of hope dim as they started to walk away.

"We cannot leave her hear. The poor child looks like she hasn't had anything to eat for days." Mako's mother advanced slowly toward the girl careful not to scare her. But the small girl was not scared instead she laughed a little as she realized someone cared about her. Mako's mother, Herenah pick up the six year old girl who laughed slightly as she was picked up gently.

Mako and his family walked through the rain until they got to the small house with a green lawn at the corner of the street. Herenah put the girl down and the girl spread her arms wide as she rolled in the grass, laughing happily. Hiku, Mako's father knelt down and motioned for the girl to come to him. "What is your name, girl?" Hiku asked the child.

The girl looked up at the tall man and replied in a confident and powerful voice, "My name is Korra."

"How old are you?" "Six and a half."

" Where are your parents?" Herenah asked the girl gently.

The innocent smile disappeared from the girl's face and her eyes started to water. "Mama and papa died in the avalanche. They were just looking out for me, and they got buried. I stayed until tree breath stopped. I came here, and a man picked me up." The girl shuddered and she held out her bruised arms. "He didn't like me very much."

Herenah gasped when she heard the young girls story and looked up at her husband with pleading eyes. Hiru sighed quietly and then he smiled. "Well we do have a spare bed in the boy's room, and we could never have a daughter..." He trailed of when he saw the huge grin that was planted on the girl's face. "She can stay." Hiku told his family.

- 7 years later - Korra's pov

"Korra!" Herenah called as the twelve year old rushed up to get ready to go out for the afternoon walk through the city that Mako had been begging for. Korra bounced up along with a thirteen year old Mako and a twelve year old Bolin. Korra quickly put her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed her coat beating her family out of the house.

It had been seven years since Korra had mysteriously appeared and Herenah had given up on trying to figure out who the child was and which water tribe she came from. Korra still had her small water tribe dress hidden in a box along with a earring from her mother.

Herenah, Hiku, Bolin, Mako, and Korra walked through the streets until they got to the bridge where they could see the air temple covered with lights. The family stayed there for an hour, laughing, playing, and talking. Then it was time to go home. Korra ran behind playing a small game of tag with Mako and Bolin whom she was always faster than. That was when four figures stepped out from the shadows and cornered the family into an alley way.

"We don't want to hurt anyone if we can help it, but let me warn you, we can and will kill you if we do not get what we want." A gruff, husky voice drifted from the shadows and a blade glinted against the dim light.

"What do you want?" Hiku asked shielding his wife behind him as Bolin and Mako shielded Korra. The man stepped forward revealing blood red eyes. "We want the girl. We want the avatar."


End file.
